Incalculable
by Harvenheit
Summary: AkuRoku Day 2015! "Si je n'avais pas bu ce soir-là, si lui avait été sobre également, peut-être les choses se seraient-elles déroulées autrement. Peut-être..." Lemon


**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous)!**

 **Il s'agit là de ma toute première fic sur le site et j'espère que ça vous plaira! C'est un petit OS sans grande prétention mais j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que ça vous ai plu ou non :) Je ne demande que ça pour m'améliorer!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ Tous les personnages cités appartiennent à Square Enix!**

 ** _Rating:_ M (parce Lemon! Mon premier soyez indulgent x) )**

 ** _Paring:_ AkuRoku**

 **Cette fic est pour Flo et Marine, qui m'ont fait découvrir (ce qui m'a sauvé de l'ennui des cours pendant cette année!) et qui m'ont converti à l'AkuRoku et au Soriku en un temps reccord!**

 **Avec un peu de retard... Happy AkuRoku Day 2015!**

 _ **~~Incalculable~~**_

Dès le moment où j'ai ouvert les yeux, ce matin-là, je savais que ma journée allait être catastrophique. J'exagérerais à peine en disant qu'elle serait plutôt cataclysmique, chaotique… Apocalyptique. Aussi, la première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là, fut une tache rouge écarlate qui dansait devant moi. Encore à moitié réveillé, je n'ai pas percuté tout de suite. Je me frottai les yeux quand l'information parvint enfin à mon cerveau. Je me redressai vivement… avant de me relaisser tomber dans mon lit avant de porter une main à mon crâne en pestant.

Bon… un bilan s'imposait. Petit un, j'avais un mal de tête épouvantable. Les souvenirs de la veille au soir me revinrent et je jurai à nouveau : j'étais à la soirée interpromo de ma fac. J'avais bu… plus que d'habitude. J'en avais pour une bonne journée à avoir la gueule de bois.

Petit deux, on était mercredi et il était quatorze heures. J'avais manqué tous mes cours de la journée. _Merde !_ Petit trois… _Il_ était là. Dans le même lit que moi. _Lui_ , Axel. Une espèce de grande asperge toute maigre, affublée d'une touffe de cheveux roux presque rouges dressés en pic sur sa tête. Des yeux verts émeraude à tomber et deux petites larmes inversées tatouées sous ses yeux. Ajoutez à ce tableau un sourire narquois 99% du temps – le pourcentage restant correspondant aux moments où il dort – et vous avez le personnage. Et là, son visage était presque collé au mien. Je tressaillis avant d'esquisser un mouvement de recul.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et j'étouffais un nouveau juron parce que… petit trois, une douleur lancinante me transperçait le… je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin. Je ne savais même pas si je parviendrai à m'asseoir demain. Réalisant cela, je m'aperçus d'un autre point pour le moins gênant. J'étais nu comme un ver.

 _Okay… Temps mort. Respire Rox'. C'est un rêve. Ça peut être que ça._

Je me pinçai rageusement – j'espérai toujours être plongé en plein cauchemar – avant de me rendre compte que garder une marque violacée au bras n'était pas la meilleure idée de l'année.

 _Souviens-toi Roxas… T'as beau être blond, t'es pas stupide ! Alors, hier soir je suis sorti avec les gens de ma promo. On était où ?_

Je posai un bras en travers de mon visage, dissimulant ainsi mes yeux bleus aux raies de lumière qui percent l'obscurité ambiante de la chambre. J'inspirai profondément : les lendemains de cuite me sont toujours extrêmement difficiles – parce qu'ils sont rares : je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire.

 _Ah oui… la soirée se passait dans le bar qui se trouve sur la place des fêtes. Celui où l'autre punk là, Demyx, à des entrées…_

Petit à petit, les souvenirs me revenaient. Demyx est le meilleur ami d'Axel. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'aller là-bas ? Je savais que je _le_ croiserai à coup sûr. Parce que oui, je suis un être d'une complexité et d'un esprit de contradiction sans pareil. Si Axel est un type imbu de lui-même, moqueur et prétentieux, il n'en est pas moins d'une sensualité presque insolente et d'un charme indescriptible… Ce mec me fait clairement rêver. Au sens propre. Mon homosexualité n'est plus un secret pour moi et mes amis les plus proches depuis déjà longtemps. Ce type est le genre de mec qui me plait. Il occupait pas mal mes pensées et, même si je n'avais pas l'intention de tenter quoique ce soit, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fantasmer – il m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent de me réveiller en nage avec une partie de mon anatomie bien trop excitée à mon goût, suite à un rêve chaud-bouillant où Axel était le personnage principal. En principe, je suis assez doué pour dissimuler mes sentiments.

Mais sur ce coup-là, malheureusement pour moi, Naminé avait été perspicace. Voilà pourquoi je me suis retrouvé à cette foutue soirée. Je grimaçai en sentant une nouvelle vague de douleur se répandre sous mon crâne. Je fermai les yeux.

 _ **xxXxxXxx**  
_

 _La soirée battait son plein lorsque mes amis et moi sommes arrivés. Presque immédiatement, je le cherchai du regard et ne pus empêcher un mince sourire étirer mes lèvres quand je repérai enfin ses cheveux écarlates et ses iris verts si félins. Il était accompagné de Demyx, Larxène – cette sale garce ! –, Riku – qui adressa un sourire éclatant à Sora, ce qui, venant de lui était plus qu'anormal, j'allais devoir interroger mon cousin !_

 _Naminé me tira la manche quand elle remarqua que je ne réagissais pas à ses appels. Je m'arrachai avec déception à ma contemplation pour me focaliser sur autre chose que mon fantasme vivant._

 _—Si tu ne te bouges pas, tu n'as aucune chance._

 _Simple, clair, efficace. Naminé m'avait parlé avec un calme presque effrayant, tout en sirotant son cocktail. J'écarquillai les yeux avant de sentir mes joues chauffer dangereusement. Cette fille est trop perspicace ! Je commandai un verre au barman tout en soupirant._

 _—J'ai pas envie de passer pour un con, Nami._

 _—T'as rien à perdre pourtant…_

 _Si, ma fierté. Qui était extrêmement mal placée, je dois l'avouer. Seulement, la peur de me ramasser m'empêchait d'aller voir Axel. Je serrai les poings de frustration. Une partie de moi crevait d'envie de franchir le pas et d'y aller, l'autre souhaitait juste que je me cache pour ne jamais avoir à lui parler. Oui, je suis un être d'une complexité incroyable. Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, Naminé soupira :_

 _—Très bien j'ai compris… Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais te bouger moi. Et non Rox', tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! lâcha-t-elle en me saisissant par le bras avant de m'entrainer vers Sora qui discutait avec Riku._

 _—Te voilà Sora, dit-elle d'un ton léger avant de me tirer encore un peu en avant._

 _Mon cousin lui adressa un sourire resplendissant. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies et ses yeux étaient brillants._

 _—Ah vous êtes là ! Riku, j'crois que tu les connais pas. Elle, c'est Naminé._

 _—Enchantée._

 _—De même._

 _—Et lui, c'est Roxas, conclu-t-il en passant son bras autours de mes épaules en rigolant._

 _D'un geste mécanique, je tendis la main vers son verre à moitié vide et en avalait quelques gorgées… avant de lâcher un soupir blasé :_

 _—Sora, tu pues l'alcool… T'as bu combien de verres ?_

 _—Un certain nombre ?_

 _—Très spirituel comme réponse._

 _—Pas de soucis Rox' ! Je gère._

 _Pour appuyer ses dires, il me lâcha et essaya d'avancer. Il chancelait tellement qu'il se serait ramassé au moins trois fois si Riku et moi n'avions pas été là pour le retenir._

 _—T'vois ! Pas de problème !_

 _Je haussai les épaules avant de soupirer. Bah, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et de toute façon, vu les regards que l'argenté lui portait, il était entre de bonnes mains. Bien, j'avais ma réponse à ce sourire paranormal. J'avais engagé la conversation avec Riku depuis un bon moment déjà, oubliant la tension qui m'habitait depuis mon arrivée. Je sentis un mouvement à ma droite et j'ai levé le regard… De deux choses l'une : soit Naminé est dotée de pouvoirs capables de transformer son apparence, soit Axel se tenait derrière moi. La première hypothèse me semblant totalement stupide, je restai figé sur place. Et manquait l'arrêt cardiaque. Au loin, je voyais Naminé afficher un sourire satisfait._

 _« Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, ma belle ! »_

 _Je me repris immédiatement et me tournai vers le bar pour demander une autre boisson. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Axel en faire de même :_

 _—Fait gaffe gamin, c'est de l'alcool fort ça._

 _Il me fallut trente bonnes secondes avant de percuter que c'était à moi que s'adressaient ses mots. Je lui jetai un regard noir avant de répliquer :_

 _—Dans ce cas évite de prendre la même chose. Les poids plume supportent pas l'alcool. Et j'ai vingt ans._

 _Il avait l'air complètement surpris. C'est ma réflexion qui lui avait pas plu ? Désolé mais vu son gabarit – très grand et tout maigre – ses remarques, il pouvait se les garder. Aussi, quand je l'entendis éclater de rire – un rire franc, absolument pas forcé – j'ai cru halluciner._

 _—Je devrais survivre. Au fait, moi c'est Axel._

 _« Oui je sais… ». je le connaissais depuis longtemps déjà son nom. Mais le mien…._

 _—T'es le cousin de Sora nan ? ajouta-il. Roxas si je me trompe pas._

 _Devant mon air surpris, il ricana :_

 _—J'en étais sûr ! Vous vous ressemblez pas mal tous les deux._

 _—Tu connais Sora ?_

 _—Bah ouai… Il sort avec Riku, du coup on le voit souvent._

 _Il s'était bien gardé de m'en parler l'animal !_

 _—Depuis longtemps ?_

 _—Six mois je crois, me répondit-il en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson, ce qui lui tira un soupir satisfait._

 _Je l'imitai, un sourire discret aux lèvres : il me connaissait. Moi, le type le plus insignifiant du monde, Axel connaissait mon nom. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, il me mettait totalement à l'aise. On discutait, riaient, sentaient l'alcool nous monter à la tête. Toute mon anxiété avait disparue et j'avais l'impression de me trouver aux côtés d'un ami de longue date dont je n'aurais jamais été séparé. Les choses semblaient si naturelles… normales. Et j'adorais ça. Cette toute nouvelle proximité me faisait me rendre compte que, oui, j'étais raide dingue de lui, et que, non, je ne supporterai pas le retour à la réalité. Mais, dès que mes pensées s'obscurcissaient, Axel me lançait un sourire éclatant, ravageur, et je me laissai happer par lui, oubliant à nouveau._

 _J'aurai pu finir la soirée dans un état plutôt joyeux… Il était près de trois heures du matin et j'avais cessé de compter le nombre de verre que j'avais descendu. J'étais complètement joyeux, ma tête tournait pas mal mais j'arrivais encore à aligner deux phrases cohérentes à la suite. Cependant je me doutais que le réveil serait difficile, très très difficile. Axel était resté avec moi toute la soirée, délaissant son groupe d'amis, et ça, ça m'avait rendu fou de joie – bien que je ne le montrais pas. Je venais de sentir une main se poser sur mon épaule et je m'étais retourné pour me retrouver face à Sora et Riku. Ils me faisaient part de leur intention – à savoir, rentrer et aller à l'appart de l'argenté. Je ne voulais aucun détail ! – quand Riku s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase tout en fixant un point derrière lui._

 _Je me suis retourné. Je n'aurai pas dû._

 _Devant moi, le rouquin de mes rêves échangeait un baiser plus vorace et passionné que jamais avec Larxène. Pour être honnête, je n'ai rien ressenti sinon du vide. Puis, un froid glacial. Vint ensuite la tristesse, vite suivie d'une colère sourde. Je la détestais d'avoir cette place à ses côtés. Et je me détestais d'être moi, parce maintenant j'avais la certitude que mes sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés. Je me levai, en essayant de retenir des larmes de frustrations qui menaçaient d'inonder mes joues. J'arrachai le verre des mains de mon cousin, espérant qu'il s'agissait d'un alcool fort – très fort – avant de me diriger vers la sortie, d'un pas que je voulais assuré malgré mes tremblements._

 _Dehors, il faisait frai. La rue était éclairée par de gros lampadaires qui diffusaient une douce lumière orangée et peuplée d'étudiants qui fumaient et rigolaient entre eux. Une faible musique s'élevait dans la nuit, provenant du bar le plus proche. J'aurais presque pu trouver ça agréable. Presque. Seulement, d'un, la quantité d'alcool que j'avais dans les veines ne me permettait pas d'apprécier cette atmosphère de fête à sa juste valeur : la réalité était à mille kilomètres de moi. Et de deux… la moindre de mes réflexions se tournait vers Axel. Et j'avais mal. Tellement mal._

 _Je me suis laissé glisser le long d'un mur et je me suis assis sur le trottoir. J'inspirai profondément pour me calmer. Ne pas craquer, ne pas pleurer. Faire comme si de rien était. Une première larme roula le long de ma joue. Je ne parvins pas à la retenir. En fait, je n'en avais ni l'envie, ni la force. Je repliai les jambes contre mon torse, les entourai de mes bras et posai le front sur mes genoux._

 _—Fait chier… murmurai-je._

 _—Je te le fais pas dire._

 _J'ai sursauté et entrepris de me frotter rageusement les yeux pour dissimuler les larmes qui coulaient encore. Axel venait de s'assoir à ma gauche, la tête dans les mains, le visage blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Je reniflai aussi discrètement que possible avant de le regarder._

 _—Ça va aller ?_

 _—J'ai envie de gerber…_

 _—Tu veux que j'aille chercher ta copine ? répondis-je, amer._

 _—Ma cop… Larxène ?!_

 _—Elle va pas s'inquiéter ?_

 _Ô masochisme. Vas-y Rox', enfonce toi encore le couteau dans la plaie et tourne bien ! Tu souffres pas assez._

 _—Qu'elle s'inquiète pour quelqu'un ? Elle ? La bonne blague !_

 _—Mais…_

 _—Et je sors pas avec elle. Plutôt crever… ajouta-t-il en grommelant._

 _J'allais ajouter quelque chose avant de me stopper. Axel avait tourné la tête vers moi et avait ancré ses yeux aux miens._

 _—Je viens de vivre le moment le plus atroce de ma vie… J'ai besoin d'oublier._

 _Je restai tétanisé devant son regard. Mon esprit me jouait des tours très probablement. Pourtant… pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'Axel essayait de lire en moi, il me déshabillait du regard, ses orbes émeraudes me brûlaient et m'oppressaient, me donnant l'impression de suffoquer. Je m'entendis répondre :_

 _—Tu veux que je t'y aide ?_

 _Si je n'avais pas bu ce soir-là, si lui avait été sobre également, peut-être les choses se seraient-elles déroulées autrement. Peut-être._

 _Toujours est-il qu'à ce moment-là, Axel ne me répondit pas. Il se contenta de glisser une main derrière ma nuque et d'y créer une légère pression à laquelle je ne résistai pas. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, timidement de prime abord. Un effleurement hésitant mais qui m'a complètement électrisé. J'avais la respiration saccadée et la bouche entre-ouverte. Puis, un deuxième baiser, plus sur, plus insistant. Mon cœur manqua un battement quand la langue d'Axel commença à jouer avec la mienne. Alors, je laissai derrière moi toutes mes craintes, et, poussé par l'alcool, je répondis avidement au baiser. Au bout de longues minutes – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de secondes ? – Axel se recula de quelques centimètres à peine. Son souffle caressait mon visage. Il planta ses orbes félines dans mes grands yeux océan avant de chuchoter d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire :_

 _—On va chez moi ?_

 _J'ai acquiescé d'un faible mouvement de la tête. , lui s'est relevé. Nous avons avancé dans un silence étrange. Lourd de sous-entendus et oppressant. Je n'avais qu'une envie : que la pression retombe. Et je savais qu'il pesait la même chose._

 _Soudain, je l'entendis. Le tintement caractéristique d'une clé dans la serrure et le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant. Et la main d'Axel qui se referma compulsivement sur mon poignet avant de m'attirer, presque brusquement, à l'intérieur. Il me plaqua contre le mur avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres pour continuer là où nous nous en étions arrêtés. Son corps collé au mien faisait monter une vive chaleur dans mon corps entier._

 _« Plus… j'en veux plus ! »_

 _Je léchai sa lèvre inférieure et je le sentis sourire dans ma bouche, approfondissant encore plus notre échange. Je glissais fébrilement mes mains sous son t-shirt, caressant lentement son torse, tandis qu'il me retirait le mien. Axel se détacha de moi, m'arrachant un grognement. Il ricana avant de m'entrainer jusque son lit. Il me poussa et je me laissai tomber en arrière avant qu'il ne s'allonge sur moi. Ses mains me parcouraient, épousant la courbe du moindre de mes muscles. Sa bouche était à nouveau soudée à la mienne, nos langues entrainées dans un ballet fiévreux et endiablé. Je m'arrachai à cette danse à bout de souffle, les joues écarlates et la respiration haletante._

 _Il en profita pour mordiller mon cou, avant de descendre le long de ma clavicule. Sa langue laissait un sillon brûlant sur ma peau. Je perdais pieds. Et j'adorais ça. Je lui enlevai son haut et aussitôt, il se rallongea sur moi. Sa peau contre la mienne… Un contact purement magique. Son bassin était collé au mien. Je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsqu'il fit onduler ses hanches, m'arrachant un gémissement toute somme pathétique. Son visage se barra d'un sourire franchement satisfait. Je grognai avant de saisir ses fesses à pleines mains pour affirmer le contact. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais Axel ne marqua pas un moment d'hésitation avant de faire glisser sa bouche sur mon torse, avant de mordiller un de mes boutons de chair, me faisant hoqueter._

 _Avec frénésie, je m'attaquai à sa ceinture, tirant dessus avec agressivité, faisant glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses. Il se redressa un peu pour l'enlever complètement avant de me retirer le mien. Mon boxer suivit bientôt, le sien aussi._

 _Ex-æquo._

 _Je me délectai de se contact. Axel, entièrement nu, contre moi. Il s'immisça entre nos ventres, saisissant mon érection à pleine main. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière, le souffle courts, l'esprit embrumé. Je me laissai aller aux sensations délicieuses qu'il me faisait ressentir. Je m'en imprégnais totalement. Après tout, ce serait sûrement la première et dernière fois qu'Axel et moi aurions ce genre de relation. Alors, si, juste cette nuit, je pouvais lui appartenir, je me laisserais entièrement posséder par lui. Sa main sur moi… c'était tellement bon. Je le voulais lui, je le voulais tellement… Je me crispai en sentant un premier doigt me pénétrer. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste étrange comme sensation. Je ne m'y habituerai sûrement jamais. Je me détendis progressivement, à mesure qu'Axel intensifiait ses caresses sur mon sexe. Puis un deuxième doigt, et un troisième. Le feu ardent qui brûlait entre mes reins ne souhaitait que s'échapper, exploser._

 _Je poussai un gémissement bien plus sonore que les autres, avant de me répandre dans sa main. Pantelant, je plantai mon regard voilé de désir dans le sien. Axel ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état que moi. Je lui lançai un sourire moqueur avant de poser à nouveau mes mains sur ses fesses, et de donner un petit coup de rein. Il grogna de consentement, et moi avec. Au bout d'un temps qui me parut être une éternité, il tendit la main vers la table de chevet avant de s'emparer d'un préservatif. Et moi, allongé et complètement alangui sur le lit, je le fixai le mette en place, comme si c'était la chose la plus belle et sensuelle au monde – et bon sang ! que le voir s'empêcher de gémir sous ses propres caresses était jouissif !_ _ _–._ _

_Il me fit à nouveau face et j'écartai les jambes pour le laisser se placer entre._

 _—Viens… implorai-je._

 _Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il me pénétra d'un mouvement souple, tout en douceur, me donnant l'impression d'être la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Et moi je m'abandonnai à son étreinte, avec, comme douce mélodie résonnant à mes oreilles, le concert de nos gémissements passionnés. Axel me chérissait, m'entourait de mille attentions, se soudait à moi, goutait ma peau, gémissait mon nom._

 _Cette nuit-là, il ne fit pas que coucher avec moi._

 _Non… il me fit l'amour avec tendresse, me faisant me sentir aimé et désiré. Et au fond, c'est tout ce à quoi j'aspirai._

 ** _xxXxxXxx_**

Je rouvris les yeux, les joues cramoisies. Par terre, le préservatif usagé et le flacon de lubrifiant bien entamé semblaient me narguer. Attendant patiemment que la douleur disparaisse, je jetai un regard discret à Axel, qui dormait toujours comme un bébé. quand une heure passa, je me décidai à décamper. C'était la meilleure chose à faire: je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir l'affronter après ce qu'il s'était passé. Je rabattis avec précaution le drap au bout du lit et me redressai.

J'étais assis quand je sentis une main caresser lentement ma hanche. Surpris, je tournai vivement le regard vers le rouquin allongé à mes côtés. Il avait _ce_ regard. Le même que celui qui m'avait fait perdre toute raison et qui m'avait poussé à lui succomber.

Un regard qui me scrutait, me dévorait.

Et moi, j'avais envie de ça. Encore plus maintenant que je savais ce que ça faisait de subir ses assauts et de s'abandonner à l'extase qu'il me procurait.

Puis un sourire charmeur. Et une phrase. Je sus alors que je ne pourrais plus faire machine arrière.

—Tu comptes vraiment partir ?

—Ce serait pas mieux ?

—J'adorerais que tu restes, susurra-t-il de sa voix suave et tellement, tellement sensuelle. Et toi, tu veux faire quoi?

—Tu veux la vérité ?

—Oui.

— J'ai envie qu'on recommence.

Nouveau sourire.

Il s'était appuyé sur sa main, le coude replié, et du bout des doigts il traçait un chemin vers ma joue.

—Combien de fois ?

Je rougis encore un peu plus, manquant de m'étrangler, avant de lui répondre. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien !

— Un nombre incalculable.

Il se releva à une vitesse hallucinante, me plaqua contre le matelas avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes, c'est dans un murmure moqueur qu'il s'avança vers moi pour me consumer :

— N'oublie jamais tes paroles. Parce que je te laisserai pas aller voir ailleurs à partir de maintenant.

Baiser sulfureux. Je me laissai aller.

—C'est bon, c'est retenu ? me souffla-t-il à l'oreille alors que ses mains inspectaient déjà la moindre parcelle de mon corps.

Pour toute réponse, je lançai mes bras autours de son cou et l'attirai à moi.

 _–_ C'est retenu. _  
_


End file.
